2374
Events *'Aboard the :' ** The starship is destroyed in a highly classified incident rumored to have involved the Q Continuum. (Star Trek: Dauntless) ** Fleet Captain Peter Koester faces a court martial for the loss of the starship . After several weeks of testimony, the military tribunal finds Koester not guilty and restores him to service, assigning him command of a new starship under construction at Fleet Yards over Vulcan. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *The Federation retakes Deep Space 9 following Operation Return. ( ) * Andrus Wrenn runs away and joins the forces to fight against Jem'Hadar occupation on Betazed. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;January * The is relaunched and assigned to rendezvous with the Seventh Fleet at the Tyra system, but arrives to find the fleet decimated. During the rescue mission to recover the survivors from Tyra III, the crew destroys a Preserver outpost to prevent its capture by Dominion forces. |Trial By Fire}} * The is commissioned and assigned to the planet Vulcan. (Star Trek Crusader) ;February * 19 February (stardate 50924.1): The is discovered adrift in orbit of Aloran IV and recovered by Starfleet. Patrick Ingrum is appointed as her commanding officer. |The Find|Baldwin}} ;March * 5 March (stardate 50961.8): Starfleet makes a first strike attack on Torros III. In the ensuing battle, crew member Roslyn is kidnapped by the Dominion. Admiral William Ross reveals to the Baldwin crew that Roslyn is an augment originally created to infiltrate the Federation on behalf of the Cardassians. Baldwin undertakes a rescue mission, rescuing Roslyn and capturing creator Dr. Alan Murrow. One of Roslyn's "sisters," Bridget, joins the crew. |The Find|Baldwin}} ;May * 8 May (stardate 51128.6): investigates a radiation anomaly in the Argolis Cluster and discovers a Dominion sensor array. |Wartime Productions}} * 10 May (stardate 51128.6): A Jem'Hadar attack ship makes a run for the Mutara sector. gives chase. The Jem'Hadar ship travels back in time to 2285 and beams Khan aboard. |The Return of Khan}} ;June * The is launched on a test flight, captured by Romulan forces and retaken by Starfleet forces. ( ; |Messages From Home}} *'Stardate 51474.3:' The Dominion attacks the Coridan system. ( ) ;July * Candela Greene escapes Juraan's captivity on a Bolian transport back to Federation space. (Star Trek Crusader) ;August * The [[USS Messenger (NCC-74831)|U.S.S. Messenger]] is launched from Mariposa Fleet Yards on stardate 49665.3 under the command of Captain Tracy Devonshire. ;September * The civilian transport Cressida is destroyed in the Targos system by a bomb planted by R'ipak in hopes of assassinating Candela Greene. (Star Trek Crusader) * The Dominion attack and conquer Betazed. ( ) * The Romulan Star Empire enters the war against the Dominion. The Romulans join with the Federation and Klingon Empire to form the Federation Alliance. ( ) * Several starships, including the , , , and defend against a Borg cube attack in the Alpha Quadrant. ( : "Jello Cubes") ;October * 4 October (stardate 51520): The is spotted in Federation space after previously being reported lost. is dispatched to investigate. |The Return of Khan}} ;December * The Federation Alliance captures the Chin'toka system in the First Battle of Chin'toka. ( ) * The U.S.S. Messenger manages to survive Chin'toka intact, but without several key crew members killed or grievously injured in the battle -- including Captain Deconshire Births Deaths * Jadzia Dax is killed by Dukat; however the Dax symbiont survives. ( ) *In the ''Pendragon'' timeline ( ), Operation Return claims the following lives (among others): **Lieutenant Commander Jean Sinclair and Lieutenant Robert Garrick, both killed in the bombing of Starfleet Headquarters ** Captain Donald Garrick of the . Assignments and promotions * Richard Boswell is promoted to Commander and is given the position of first officer on after the Lexington s previous first officer is killed in the Battle of Sector 001. ( ) * Second lieutenant Jake Marone receives the Purple Heart in the Second Battle of Vulcanis. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) ;January *Karen Landry is promoted to the rank of Captain. (Star Trek Crusader) *Jonozia Lex is promoted to Captain and given command of the , Commander Thomas Patel is assign as his first officer and Katherine Sheridan is promoted to tactical officer. Following the rescue mission to Tyra III, she is further promoted to second officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and Sara Parker is assigned to the ship as science officer. |Trial By Fire}} *Ensign Teshurr posted on the . (Star Trek Crusader) *Vanessa Yates is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and named commanding officer of the . (Star Trek Crusader) ;February * 19 February (stardate 50924.1): Patrick Ingrum is appointed commanding officer of the . |The Find|Baldwin}} ;March * 14 March (stardate 50984.8): The is launched. Former captain Robert DeSoto is given command and assigned to lead the Fifth Fleet. Kelly Petrelli is offered the executive officer position. Former Hood XO James Traficant is given command of the Hood. |Wartime Productions}} ;April * 20 April (stardate 51080.7): The is launched. executive officer Jenna Carson is appointed to become Ottawa s commanding officer. Bridget is given a field commission an assigned as an engineer aboard the Baldwin. Jaimie Petrelli and Roslyn are promoted to lieutenant junior grade. Baldwin's second officer Reinette Hernandez is promoted to lieutenant commander and moves up to XO. Gloria Dawson is brought on as Baldwin s new second officer. |Wartime Productions}} ;August *'Stardate 51599.74:' The is launched from the Beta Antares Shipyards. ( : "The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", " ")